Sadistic Melancholy
by x-Yuu-Kanda-x
Summary: A mysterious curse has been in Japan for years and has not been solved. A group known as the SOS Brigade has the intention to discover this mystery and solve it, by all means necessary, even if it means sacrificing their life.
1. Introducing the SOS Brigade

**Sadistic Melancholy**

**Prologue:**

_Shuichi Akihiro: a middle school student attending Fujiyama Middle school in Tokyo Japan. This story tells about the life of Shuichi and also the curse that has been in Tokyo for centuries without anyone's notice or concern. The curse of Oyashiro-Sama first began in the Feudal Era, long before Tokyo even came to be. Everyone around Tokyo worshipped this great god, because to them, it meant eternal happiness and prosperity. Shuichi was a transfer student to Fujiyama; he came from Hong Kong two years ago and was one of the smartest students in his class. He was very skeptical about the curse of Oyashiro; he thought there had to be something to it, a trick of a sort. There was a shrine near the outside of Tokyo, near Yokohama and that was where Shuichi thought the shrine was. After school he would go and see for himself just what this curse was about and how it affected Tokyo and the rest of Japan. He had no idea what he was in for; the mysteries that coveted the shrine were beyond his imagination._

**Chapter 1: Introducing the S.O.S Brigade**

Meet Haruhi Suzumiya, a lonely girl who is most of the time bossy and rude. Today she wasn't in one of the best moods; she wasn't as energetic as she usually was. Haruhi had just been accepted into Fujiyama Middle school and it wasn't what she was expecting. She thought it would be better than this; Fujiyama hardly had any clubs, not many sporting events except those which weren't really that popular in Japan. An idea suddenly came to Haruhi's crazy mind. She would make her own school club, a club with many great fun activities for the students of her class to enjoy. She started planning in her head just what the club would be and what it would entail. A grin appeared on her face as she quickly took her school bag and left to recruit some members.

Kyon was one of Haruhi's first friends when she was accepted into Fujiyama, and was number one on the list of members who she had in mind to recruit into her club (this was still nameless). 'Kyon!' Haruhi called out to her friend. Kyon lazily turned his head and saw Haruhi. 'What do you want now? Haven't I done enough favors for you?' he replied irritably. To Kyon, Haruhi wasn't one of his **best **friends. Mainly because she was rude to him most of the time and demanded he does exactly as she told him to. She also didn't bother to add the 'Kun' at the end of his name either. Haruhi beamed at him and said in a bright voice 'you want to join my club?' Kyon just stared at her dumbfounded and asked 'club? What kind of club?' Haruhi paused and then thought about what kind of club she was interested in making. 'Mm…I'm not sure, I'll leave you to think about that.' Kyons stare then turned into an annoyed grin as he thought to himself _it's almost as if she wants __**me**__ to make the club for her. _Before he could reply with his answer Haruhi grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along 'Great! You're in!' _W-what?! Is this girl insane? I didn't even have a chance to reply and she thinks I'm in her club. _'Now, we need to find more members, but first a classroom. Most clubs are in classrooms around here right?' she asked Kyon.

'Yeah' Kyon replied, still somewhat annoyed at how Haruhi just put him into the club without getting **his **opinion first. 'Great! Now let's find an empty classroom so we start right away!' Awhile after, they finally found a classroom that was empty at the time. It was supposed to be for the literature club but no one except a girl with light blue hair and glasses showed up. When Haruhi and Kyon slid the door open, Haruhi pointed at the girl sitting down reading and said 'Good! A second recruit!' The girl just looked at her with a blank stare and replied 'are you part of the literature club?' Haruhi cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms. 'Hmm…no.' she replied and the girl just looked back into her book and continued to read. 'We'll need one more person for this to be an official club' Haruhi announced to Kyon and the other girl. Before she left she pointed at the girl who was reading and demanded 'You! What's your name?' Kyon just stood silently thinking to himself _I can see why no one bothers to be friends with her. She's so bossy… _The girl didn't look up at Haruhi, but she spoke 'Yuki Nagato'. Haruhi looked at Kyon for a few short moments and then grabbed him by the arm and left the room.

Finally, the end of the school day had come. Kyon packed his things into his schoolbag and walked out of the classroom; he took a glance behind him and saw Haruhi still sitting at her desk looking out the window. _Tell me she still isn't upset because we couldn't find one more member for the club…_he thought as he walked over to her. Haruhi shot him a cold glare 'what?' Kyon wasn't surprised at the way she reacted when he walked over to her before saying anything. 'I didn't say anything' he replied with a sigh then said 'are you coming?' Haruhi got up and gave Kyon one last glare before she quickly walked out of the classroom. Kyon didn't bother following her, by tomorrow she would be herself again.

_Some people can be so stubborn…_Haruhi thought to herself as she walked home from school. There were only three people, including herself in the club at the moment and it was crucial that she found one more person at least. Otherwise it wouldn't be an official club. She came to a decision that she would use force as a last resort in order to recruit one more member. Blackmail, threats, etc. It didn't suit with her well in the inside, but she was desperate. Fujiyama Middle School was boring and it needed something to spruce things up. Another boy was walking by her reading a book on the '_Mysteries of Japan' _she brushed by him accidentally nudging him. The boy dropped his book and sweat dropped 'I-I'm sorry! I should be more careful when I'm walking'. He gave Haruhi a quick bow of apology and started walking the other way when Haruhi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt; she pulled him in front of her and analyzed him curiously. 'Hmm…you'll do.' The boy stared at Haruhi in confusion then asked; 'Uhmm…I'll do? I'll do what?' Haruhi smiled for the first time since her idea of making a club, and then replied 'the last member of our club.' The boy was still confused, as if **that** would clear things up for him. 'W-what club?' he asked curiously. Haruhi went into another thought trance again and replied after a few quick moments of silence. 'That's for you to think about.' She smiled at him one more time and continued walking to her house. _Now the only thing that we need is a…_'Name!' she finished her thought aloud and opened the door to her house, thoughts racing through her mind.

Insomnia had taken over Haruhi, she had not been able to sleep because of the ideas she had for her club. _'A name…what would be the best name for our club...?'_ she kept saying to herself. What the club needed was a goal, a reason why they were a club, a purpose. 'Hmm…' Haruhi thought and had a hard time coming up with something. Hours went by and morning was nearing, she had stayed up all night thinking of a name for the club, as well as its purpose. At 5:00 AM it finally hit her, an idea that even she felt stupid not to come up with. She remembered the book that her final member was reading when she had encountered him the other day. She could still recall the title _'Mysteries of Japan' _it seemed interesting, there were indeed many mysteries of Japan and some had yet to be solved. The goal would be discovering the mysteries of Japan and solving them. 'Mhm! Now a title…' she said aloud 'Sekai…wo…' the words slowly but surely came to her mind as she formed a title for the club.

When Haruhi got to school, she managed to find both Kyon and the fourth and final member, whose name she had yet to get. _Yuki is probably in the room already…_she thought. 'Okay you two' she announced to Kyon and the other boy 'I've come up with a name for our club and a reason our club exists. To room S-12 now! I'll be there shortly' she finished with a smile and skipped off. Surprisingly enough, Kyon and the boy were both thinking the same thing _'Strange girl…' _They went to the club room and waited for Haruhi to return. Yuki was also there, which wasn't to Kyons surprise. There was a 'slam!' the door to the classroom slid open, and there stood Haruhi with a box of what looked like a bunny costume among other things. 'Okay you three! I now give you…' she paused and a banner dropped down from above the door which read 'S.O.S' in a strange pink graffiti. 'I introduce to you the SOS Brigade! This is what we will be called from now on.' Kyon, the other boy, and even Yuki looked up and there was a silence before Kyon asked 'what does this S.O.S stand for?' Haruhi pointed at him and smiled 'Good question! S Sekai, O Ooini, and the other S is the first letter in my last name. The full title is **S**ekai wo **O**oini Moriagerutame no **S**uzumiya Haruhi no **Dan**.' There were some mumbles and then Kyon asked another question 'what are we supposed to do then? What is our goal as a club?' Haruhi stepped down from the box she was standing on and walked over to Kyon and got really close then replied 'to discover the mysteries of the world.' Kyon sweat dropped and then replied 'W-what kind of idea is that?' Haruhi frowned at him and pointed to the other boy 'his idea.' The other boy also sweat dropped and then said 'u-uhm...my name is Shuichi...Shuichi Akihiro' Haruhi smiled again and then announced aloud; really aloud, almost so aloud that most of the other teachers stuck their head out of the classroom doors in confusion 'From this day on, we are the S.O.S Brigade!'


	2. Yuki's Secret

**Chapter 2: Yuki's Secret**

_The S.O.S Brigade, a group created by the eccentric Haruhi Suzumiya. Its goal is to search throughout Japan for mysteries in hopes of solving them. Three others have joined Haruhi as well, Kyon; a friend of Haruhi's who is constantly ordered around to do everything for the S.O.S Brigade. Yuki Nagato; a strange girl who joined the literature club but then switched over, or rather, was forced over by Haruhi to join the S.O.S Brigade instead. Shuichi Akihiro; the newest member of the club, also the one that Haruhi got the idea from. Nothing else is known about him or Yuki at the moment. We last left off at the introduction of the S.O.S Brigade and its purpose by Haruhi and there were some questions left unanswered. 'What is the bunny outfit for?' 'What mysteries does Haruhi hope to uncover' etc. etc. _

Kyon was walking to school saying to himself over and over 'ever since yesterday, my life has been turned upside down. It could just be my imagination, but it feels like Haruhi was never part of this world, she could be from who knows where…'

Kyon stopped and thought again about that scenario. _It can't be…she's just a normal Japanese school girl, well, I wouldn't exactly call her 'normal' but she's enough to be from this planet. _Kyon felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned around and to his surprise, saw Haruhi standing there. 'Thinking about me were you?' she got close up into his face with an annoyed look and continued 'thinking about how I'm strange and such?' Kyon sweat dropped and thought _what is __**with**__ this girl? _'N-no…of course not, you could just be more polite to people y'know? Honestly…' Kyon folded his arms and closed his eyes then reopened them. Surprisingly Haruhi was not there anymore 'W-wha? Where did she go all of a sudden?' Kyon shrugged and kept on his way to school.

Morning classes had been short; time seemed to go by fast for a summer morning. When lunch time came, Kyon was just ready to eat when Haruhi popped up in front of him from no where. Kyon stared at her with an irritated gaze and asked 'what do you want?' Haruhi sighed a sigh of annoyance and replied 'S.O.S Brigades first mission, to the club room now.' Before Kyon could object and continue eating his lunch, Haruhi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the classroom where Haruhi had created the S.O.S Brigade. Yuki was there (as always) and so was Shuichi. 'Hello!' Shuichi greeted Kyon and Haruhi with a smile. Kyon sighed, smiled and replied 'Hey…' Haruhi climbed onto the table in the middle of the room and announced 'Enough chitchat! Time for our first mission! There are rumors going around about a strange curse in Japan, there have been some murders that are connected to this curse.' Shuichis ears perked up as soon as he heard 'curse' _could she be referring to the curse of Oyashiro-Sama? _For the first time since Haruhi, Kyon, and Shuichi had met Yuki, she closed the book she was reading and looked up at them with a blank gaze and spoke 'the curse of Oyashiro-Sama…it has been in Japan for decades and has caused more problems then anything else Japan has experienced. Even with the top investigators from the National Police Agency, there has been no one that has come close to solving this mystery. Innocents have been brutally murdered in the last years. This is known as Oyashiro-Samas redemption period where one or two people are sacrificed.' There was a pause, Kyon couldn't believe it. He knew Yuki was smart, but to have this much information about something was incredible. The whole room was silent for a few moments and Yuki spoke again, this time with a different sound in her voice, a more familiar sound; The sound of someone who has been through hardships in the past. 'I am not from this world, but when I arrived, I saw first hand a murder caused by this curse.' Kyon and Shuichi were surprised as their thoughts were the same. _Yuki…is… an alien? There's no way, she's more normal than Haruhi, she has to be from this world. _'Are you serious Yuki-Chan? You mean you're an alien then?' Kyon asked and Yuki nodded in response. 'Hmm…' Haruhi hopped off the table and began pacing the room, thinking aloud. 'I had a feeling she wasn't human when I first met her, it's obvious really. I mean look at her. Do most Japanese people you see have hair like that? Also, why doesn't she speak to anyone, she has a greater intellect than most students in this school. You can't expect someone like **that** to be human.' Unfazed by Haruhi's way of describing her, Yuki went back to reading her book. Haruhi smirked and pointed at Kyon and Shuichi 'now that we have a lead, we start our mission! Do as much research as you can on finding this Oyashiro-Sama!' Kyon objected immediately by saying 'we don't have a computer, so how do you expect us to research?' Haruhi sweat dropped in embarrassment. She hadn't got a computer for the S.O.S Brigade to do research with yet. 'W-we'll find one! Let's go to the PC Club and get one!' With that, Haruhi took Shuichi and Kyon by the collars of their shirts and dragged them along to the Computer clubroom to get a PC.

_Yuki Nagato…who knows what she came to earth for or why, but she was one of the first of many to experience a death caused by Oyashiro-Sama, the death of her closest friend Rena. It was four years ago when Rena had met Yuki, the two of them got along pretty well, they shared common interests and shared many good times. One day, it was storming and Yuki had called Rena over to her house to play. Hours had passed and Rena never came, so when the rained subsided, Yuki decided to go over to Renas house to see what had come up. Along the way, to her horror, she found her best friend murdered. Rena was stabbed to death, and next to her lay a bloodied up knife. 'Did she do this herself…?' Yuki wondered. There were no signs of footprints, so she couldn't have been killed by someone else. A tear rolled down her cheek and she hugged the crippled corpse of what used to be her friend, Rena Ryugu. When Yuki got home, she called the police in to investigate what had happened, the police did their best and in the end concluded that Rena had committed suicide and was not murdered. From that point on Yuki had kept it from everyone she was an alien, she had only told Rena and didn't get the response she thought she would. Rena accepted the fact freely and the two continued being the best of friends. _


End file.
